


Bliss

by mlordmlady



Category: Romantic Doctor Teacher Kim 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlordmlady/pseuds/mlordmlady
Summary: How Woo Jin and Eun Jae finally confessed to their Doldam family they are now a couple.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Bliss

"Dr. Cha, will you join us at On Your Way? All the staff are gathering tonight to relax." Nurse Park said as he grabbed his bag in the staff room. He glanced on his right to see Woo Jin browsing a book on general surgery. He know he might not come, but if he invites Eun Jae too, then the chances are high.

"Dr. Seo, I hope you can come too," he said, making sure to extend the invitation to him as well. 

"I'll see you there, Nurse Park. I still have to check a couple of things before I go." Eun Jae responded as she arranged a couple of patient documents she needs to run through tomorrow. She should come though, she thought, and Woo Jin too. They've been missing out on staff gatherings like this since she came back from Geodae--Woo Jin has been extra clingy to her and they'd usually eat outside or in her apartment after a long and tiring shift. 

Nurse Park gave them a small smile and a nod and went out to join the rest of the Doldam people at Dr. Nam's restaurant. When they are the only two people in the room, Eun Jae immediately rushed to Woo Jin, suddenly realizing this has been the only time they are alone as patients started pouring in since the morning.

"Ya, Woo Jin, are you not going?" When it's just the two of them, they started dropping their last names when talking to each other. It's a new habit they acquired since they started dating which came out naturally between the two. 

"I'm just waiting for you, you know." Woo Jin casually said, while grabbing Eun Jae's bag. "Let's go."

It wasn't surprising to see Eun Jae go out with the Doldam staff. What surprised these rightful people the most is that she got to drag Woo Jin along with her and finally, finally, after 3 months of working at Doldam, he looks like he's enjoying his time with everyone. 

Dr. Nam is busy serving his fellow colleagues, cooking barbecue and getting more soju bottles while the nurses including Dr. Yoon were seated at the other table. Eun Jae and Woo Jin took the empty seats in front of Manager Jang, Nurse Oh, and Dr. Jung.

Nurse Oh was the first one to break the silence in their table. "So, Dr. Cha, are you staying at Doldam for good?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to make sure my professor won't call me back anymore once I'm here so I had to finalize a couple of things." 

Woo Jin just kept chewing on his food. He clearly remembers the night Eun Jae came back to Doldam. Her timing was perfect, ER patients started to pour in and it even seemed Kim Sabu was already expecting her based on the proud smile on his face when she entered the ER. They barely talked as they have been consumed with treating patients, they shared warm smiles just before Woo Jin was called into surgery. After that, Eun Jae apologized for not calling him, for making him think she's not coming back. He knew all along she'll come back, he knows she just needed time. Of the two of them, he's always been sure and Eun Jae needed time to think of things. But once she's sure, she's in it for the long haul. So he never lost his hope she'll come back. They immersed themselves with their long hugs and sweet kisses, which he felt are still not enough to make up for the 10 days they both missed each other. He was snapped back to reality when Dr. Jung mentioned his name. 

"That's a relief, Eun Jae. I swear I never thought I'll see the day Woo Jin became the irritable man he seldom is but looks like being away from you brought out the worst side in him." Dr. Jung said, not realizing he just mentioned Doldam's best kept open secret. 

"Huh, what does Dr. Cha's departure had to do with Dr. Seo?" Manager Jang quipped, his look clearly says he's curious. And then the whole room went silent, including those on other table. It's as if everyone wanted to ask this question. "Are you two seeing each other?," he then continued, making sure he gets to the bottom of this romance brewing in the hospital. 

Both Woo Jin and Eun Jae could not find the words to say. Cheeks red, especially Woo Jin's, when he suddenly remembered how he threw a few tantrums at his colleagues during Eun Jae was away. Embarrassed, Eun Jae could only look down. She suddenly felt Woo Jin's hand intertwine hers just under the table, the familiar feeling of assurance she embraced with all her heart. She squeezed his hand back to let him know they'll always have each other no matter what, even when the entire hospital is gossiping on their romance.

"Actually, the truth is, Dr. Cha Eun Jae and I are in a relationship." Seo Woo Jin suddenly stood up and bowed, "please extend us your best wishes."

This sent the whole room into hysteria--some were clapping, shouting I knew it!, and suddenly everyone was on a frenzy with the new couple. Eun Jae stood up and said, "Hello everyone, I am Cha Eun Jae, Seo Woo Jin's girlfriend. Thank you for your good wishes." The mention of the word girlfriend sealed the deal for Woo Jin. Finally, no more hiding. It's not as if he hid how he always felt for Eun Jae. Surely the whole of Doldam already knows--how he looks out for her, how he's always had a soft spot for her. How much he loves her. It wasn't a matter of hiding what they have for him, it's making her feel how much she matters to him.

The pack went on their own way--others back to Doldam, while Eun Jae and Woo Jin back to her home. It still amazes Eun Jae how much they've become comfortable around each other--they'd eat ramen while watching TV until the other falls asleep. She lets him crash onto her sofa, his home a little further away from hers and as doctors, they need to get as much rest when possible. 

She knows how much he's tired of going back and forth to her and his apartment to pick her up, get some things, do stuff together. So the next time he spends the night in her apartment, she casually asks him if he wants to move in with her. 

"I'm just thinking about you, going back and forth to my and your place, you have to admit it's tiresome, and..." She suddenly cut off what she's saying, unsure if Woo Jin has thought the same too. 

"And? You were about to say something." Eyebrows raised, Woo Jin teases her. 

He's gonna pester her for sure until she finishes her sentence. "And, we've been pining for each other for 10 years. I don't want to waste a minute anymore I'm not with you. Does that make sense?" 

"The way you think logically, I'm amazed. Of course, I want that too, silly you." He said as he pulled her in for a tight embrace and dipped his head down to capture her lips.

"Ya, Woo Jin, we're gonna be late!" Eun Jae was fighting the urge to get carried away as she said in between kisses. But she loves him so much she knows just as well the power he has over her. 

"Well, to hell with getting late." She said as he continued kissing him and started pulling him towards the bed.


End file.
